Pressure: A Conduit Story of a Girl in Curdun Cay
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Trapped in Curdun Cay. She listens to the screams, the suffering of her kind, while she's locked up in a cell, alone to think over her guilt of what she did. Everyday, she's handed off to train for hours on end while her anger builds. She dreams of freedom where her powers won't kill anyone. [mentions of Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Hank and Celia.]


**Pressure** : _A Conduit Story of a Girl in Curdun Cay._

* * *

><p>It's been four years since the D.U.P has been formed by a woman named Brooke Augustine. Since then, they brought in more Bio-Terrorists, either knocked out, drugged or wearing specially designed cuffs that were to suppress a Bio-terrorist's power. One evening, just like the rest, they brought in a young girl, ravaged by guilt and shame. She wore only a white dress with dried blood on the fabric, splatters of more blood were along her legs, her arms, her neck and her face. She was only sixteen years old and from the police reports and a few bystanders, she <em>'accidentally'<em> killed her parents.

They took her through many corridors in Curdun Cay. She could hear screams from different rooms and the temperature inside felt cold against her bare skin cold, the floors were cold and the walls were white as the lights above blinded her. They arrived in a large room and she was placed inside a smaller room with steel reinforced glass. She could see other caged up Bio-terrorists, ten feet from one another in their own designed cages. A few were drugged, others sat on their lone bed or rocking on the floor. Numerous of them had bruises littering their skin and others screamed and thrashed, trying to break free. The guard took the cuffs from her wrists and closed the door behind him.

She breathed erratically as she walked to the glass, her face contorted with fear as she noticed a boy across from her, staring wide-eyed and shaking his head. He was saying something, but she didn't know what. She looked at the glass and gently pressed her fingertips against the surface, the slightest touch cracked the glass, her breath hitched as she placed more pressure and more cracks formed into a spiders web. A tap on the glass made her jump as she looked up to see a woman standing in front of her on the other side.

She wore a pensive expression, her arms crossed and she shook her head. Indicating her finger on the glass. She pulled back her hand and stepped away, her teeth clenched as a guard reentered the room, grabbed the cuffs while another guard pulled her towards them as she tried to move to the other side of the cage, even though it was a small built room. The cold, tight cuffs were once again placed on her wrists.

The woman appeared in the doorway, she clicked her tongue in disappointment. "You have power over glass.." She walked to the glass and pressed her fingers against it. "I want this cell to be reinforced with wire glass and the corners built with the same density as the cuffs." She turned around and looked at the girl, "You're not allowed to display your powers here unless I see fit for you to use them. Do you understand?" She asked, a cold tone escaped her.

The girl nodded, hesitantly. The woman ordered the guards to take her somewhere not close to any type of glass. One guard grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room, away from the woman with the stern gaze. They secured her inside a type of locker room, she didn't see any glass except metal and concrete. She sat down on a bench while the guards asked her simple questions, one of them sneered and mocked her. She said nothing to any of them, her body still shook, the image of her parents never left her. She closed her eyes, her hair falling to the side and hiding her face as a lone tear rolled down her cheek to her chin.

Her heart raced so hard inside her chest, she dug her nails in her palms as the anger, pain and rejection of her parents simple words echoed inside her head. "We called the D.U.P," Her father said, both her parents sat in the living room with her, since a year ago when her powers manifested by the death of her cat, she had a hard time controlling the pressure of any glass that surrounded her. One time she placed her hand around a glass cup and it broke so easily, a few people noticed and they screamed at the sight of her and ran, she remembered the terrible words they yelled to the world.

"Bio-Terrorist!" They'd point, scream, yell, all in disgust and fear. Her own friends became terrified of her, even though she constantly reminded them over and over that she would never hurt them. They didn't believe her, they said all Bio-terrorists were evil, they attacked her, verbally and sometimes they threw rocks from far distances at her. She had no one but her parents and they ruined that trust, it broke just like the glass cups at her simple touch. It broke and this was something she couldn't control.

The anger welled up inside her, the shock of what they did. The betrayal, it filled her up and she wanted to yell at them, scream at them, tell them they made the wrong mistake. Instead her powers did for her. The glass around them in her house broke apart and floated at her command, but she couldn't control it, her emotions were too wild with rage. She couldn't control it, she kept telling herself that, over and over, it was an accident. She didn't mean to hurt them. She didn't mean for it to happen.

"Isa." Her body tensed as she looked up at the red haired woman standing at the door, she held a clipboard in her hand. The guards that mocked her moved away, standing straight and alert. "Your room is going to take some time. While we're waiting, why don't we test your abilities." The woman smiled and it was not warm. Isa couldn't even say no to her proposition, because it wasn't a yes or no thing. One of the guards grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, dragging her out of the room behind the woman.

_Test? What test?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>an: Hello. I beat the Game inFAMOUS: Second Son. I actually felt sad it was over. Wished it was longer. Oh wells. We all don't get what we want. I also beat First Light, which I loved and felt sad for Fetch. :(_

_This story is 3 years before Delsin took down Augustine. :P_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
